Erika Cheetham
Erika Cheetham (7 July 1939 – 3 May 1998) was an English writer, best known for her controversial interpretations of Nostradamus' writings. | birth_place = London,_England | death_date = | death_place = London,_England | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = | nationality = United Kingdom | university = | title = | education = | occupation = Writer, linguist, medieval scholar | years_active = | organization = | spouse = James Nicholas Milne Cheetham | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | footnotes = | box_width = | website = https://openlibrary.org/authors/OL954450A/Erika_Cheetham }}|}} Early life Cheetam was born Erica Christine Elizabeth McMahon-Turner in London. Her parents enrolled her in a convent school, from which she was expelled for positing the non-existence of God. Later while attending St Anne's College, Oxford, she married James Nicholas Milne Cheetham. After earning her doctorate (in medieval language) at Oxford she worked as a staff writer for the Daily Mail, a London tabloid. She began translating Les Prophéties de M. Nostradamus in 1963, which culminated in the publication of her first book The Prophecies of Nostradamus: The Man Who Saw Tomorrow in 1965. This was the basis for the 1980 Orson Welles film of the same title. Positions on specific prophecies "Angolmois" Prophéties 10:72 is one of Nostradamus' most famous quatrains: :L'an mil neuf cens nonante neuf sept mois, :Du ciel viendra vn grand Roy d'effrayeur: :Resusciter le grand Roy d'Angolmois, :Avant que Mars regner par bonheur. Cheetham interpreted Angolmois as a cryptic anagram for "Mongols", predicting the rise (circa mid-1999) of an Antichrist—ostensibly the third such figure (after Napoleon and Hitler)—a tyrant ("king of terror") of Genghis Khan's calibre. However, other scholars have argued that this is merely a variant spelling of Angoumois, a province of western France now known as Charente, and that d'effrayeur was actually supposed to be deffraieur, i.e. one given to appeasement. "Samarobryn" The first word of the third line of Prophéties 6:05 has been variously interpreted as a reference to the [[USS Sam Rayburn (SSBN-635)|USS. Sam Rayburn]], a ballistic missile submarine, or even to individual SAMs, i.e. surface-to-air missiles: :Si grand Famine par unde pestifere. :Par pluye longue le long du polle arctique: :Samarobryn cent lieux de l'hemisphere, :Vivront sans loy exempt de pollitique. However, Cheetham dissents again from other Nostradamian scholars—and from herself—by proposing that Nostradamus derived the word samarobryn either: *From the Russian words само and робрин —meaning something to the tune of "self-operated", i.e. a self-operating machine in space, 100 leagues from the hemisphere (or atmosphere), "living without law and exempt from politics", or: *From the trade names of wonder-drugs Suramin and Ribavirin. Pondered Cheetham: "Perhaps the remedy for AIDS will be produced in a sterile laboratory circling the Earth?" Comment by REDTTURTLE However, serious nuclear strategic analyst know very well that Samara (in russian "Самара"), the city called Kuybyshev during the Soviet's era, actually holds some of the most important underground command posts of the Russian strategic nuclear ICBM missiles. There is also a Russian "last resort" nuclear strategic system, with code-name "Perimetr" (called the also "the dead hand" by western analyst). In case of the destruction of many strategic command bunkers, and the interruption of constantly programmed communications (via optic fibers and SW radio) between the Russian leadership and the fields were ICBM are located, it proceeds to launch several special missiles (located near Samara), that overfly Russian territory, and having sensors that measure civil and military radio and TV activity, radioactivity and the heat of the ground and atmosphere (likely due to nuclear explosions), it proceeds to order an automatic launch of the surviving ICBM, IRBM and SLBM missiles according to the devastation that is observed upon the Russian territory. Special Perimetr missiles try to explore almost all Russian territory at a height of around 160 Kilometers, equal to 100 statute miles, in order to determine the severity of the nuclear attack suffered by Russia and to identify the attacker and proceed to order a proportional response, nevertheless ordering to destroy some mixed civilian-military targets (like oil refineries and cities with military airports, harbours or industries), surely making and escalation, but impending that retaliation could be impossible if suffering a second strike. "Pau, Nay, Loron" Cheetham cited quatrains 1:60 and 8:1 of Nostradamus' Prophéties as a cryptic reference to Napoleon Bonaparte. :Un Empereur naistra pres d'Italie, :Qui à l'Empire sera vendu bien cher, :Diront avec quels gens il se ralie :Qu'on trouvera moins prince que boucher. :PAU, NAY, LORON plus feu qu'a sang sera, :Laude nager, fuir grand aux surrez: :Les agassas entree refusera, :Pampon, Durance les tiendra enferrez. Whilst the uppercase letters (preserved from Nostradamus' original) may suggest a deeper meaning, sceptics will note the mutual proximity of the Aquitainian villages Pau, Nay, and Oloron (in southwestern France), which form a small triangle not about. See also Google Maps Though more esoteric interpretations have pegged this region "more fire than blood" as a future nuclear waste site, Cheetham's observation was that the capitalised letters can be arranged to spell something like "NAYPAULORON", i.e. Napoleon. Singer-songwriter and hist-rock pioneer Al Stewart also favoured this interpretation in his 1974 song "Nostradamus", wherein he deliberately pronounces and spells Bonaparte's name in a similar idiosyncratic manner. :An emperor of France shall rise who will be born near Italy :His rule cost his empire dear, Napoloron sic his name shall be "Hister" Prophéties 2:24: :Bestes farouches de faim fleuves tranner : :Plus part du champ encontre Hister sera, :En caige de fer le grand fera treisner, :Quand rien enfant de Germain observera. Cheetham interpreted this as a reference to Adolf Hitler, the "child of Germany who obeys law". This conclusion disregards Hitler's Austrian heritage and the Latin use of Hister (derived from the Milesian–Greek settlement of Histria in ancient Thrace, and in turn from the Scythian river-god Ίστρος/''Istros'') to refer to the Lower Danube. Nonetheless this too is preserved in Stewart's lyrics: :One named Hister shall become a captain of Greater Germany :No Law does this man observe and bloody his rise and fall shall be Israel Prophéties 3:97: :Nouvelle loy terre neufve occuper, :Vers la Syrie, Judée et Palestine: :Le grand empire barbare corruer, :Avant que Phoebus son siecle determine. This prophecy, according to Cheetham, predicts the establishment of the modern State of Israel. Bibliography * * * ; Comments by readers... * https://www.amazon.com/Final-Prophecies-Nostradamus-Erika-Cheetham/dp/039951516X#customerReviews Notes Sources * it:Erika Cheetham Category:English occult writers Category:Alumni of St Anne's College, Oxford Category:Nostradamus interpreters Category:Writers from London Category:Daily Mail journalists Category:Futurologists